This invention relates to human muscle exercise equipment and, more particularly, to an isometric exerciser for muscles in the neck, jaw and chin areas to strengthen these muscles and to decrease the laxity of skin and tissues in these areas.
Over the years, several attempts have been made to provide an effective device for exercising neck muscles. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,999, issued May 14, 1957 to C. Bustamante; U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,914, issued July 29, 1969 to J. K. Donaldson; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,217, issued Feb. 24, 1970 to J. V. Feather.
In general, the prior art devices have been limited to the exercise of a limited number of muscles, and have been uncomfortable to use. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved isometric muscle exerciser for muscles in the neck, jaw and chin areas.
It is another object of the invention to provide an isometric muscle exerciser which is comfortable to use and which exercises a wide range of muscles.